


Shameless

by Wolfcry22



Series: Shame [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Dean Winchester, Dead Mary Winchester, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Drunk John Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, John Winchester Bashing, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Neglect, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Post Season 1, Protective Dean Winchester, Psychic Sam Winchester, Sad Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22
Summary: Dean has finally had enough of John’s behavior when he says the unspeakable to Sam. (Based on a scene from the TV show Shameless)
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Shame [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883236
Comments: 1
Kudos: 170





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve been a sucker for Shameless recently and I always come back to the scene in season 7 when Fiona is yelling at Frank in the yard about Monica after she died. I thought about how powerful that scene and since I love Supernatural so much, I wanted to try and replicate that scene slightly to fit the relationship between Sam/Dean/John. It’s obviously going to be a bit AU since I know that Dean would never yell at John like this. If anything I think that it would be Sam to do so, but I’m sure that Dean felt at least a little of what Fiona felt having to raise siblings and not able to rely on their fathers. I could see the parallels between the two shows and families and at least tried to make it work. For fans of both I hope you enjoy and if you’re just into Supernatural, this could still be a very powerful scene.
> 
> Warning for language, implied/referenced alcoholism, neglect, and abuse. Basically just John being an asshole and Dean standing up to him.

John Winchester stumbled out of the Impala after he had steered it over to the side of the road. He lifted both of his hands to brush his palms against the sides of his temples, running back to slick his hair down. Anger burned in the back of his throat as he stomped forward, purposely ignoring the sound of marching footsteps behind him. 

“What the fuck was that,” Dean snarled, running up from behind his father, slamming the passenger side of the Impala in his wake. He stormed toward his father on the dark country road in the middle of the West Virginia woods. He barely had time to process that Sam had stepped out from the back of the Impala, eyes wide and startled when he saw his brother lunging toward their father. 

John didn’t turn as he continued to walk briskly forward.

Dean reached forward and grabbed his father’s wrist, yanking hard.

John was forced to turn, regarding the raw fury in Dean’s forest green eyes with a fire in his own. “Let. Me. The. Fuck. Go.”

A part of Dean wanted to grab on and just see what John would do. However, he knew what a horrible idea that was and released his father’s wrist, but not before dragging his nails deeper to cause his father at least a slight pinch. 

“You had no right to do that,” growled John, voice low and rumbling.

Dean narrowed his eyes to slits. “Grab you or say what I said in the car?”

“You know damn well.”

Dean scoffed in amusement, head thrown back when he chuckled. “Oh yes. God forbid I try to stop you from telling Sam that Mom would’ve killed him if she knew what he could become with the psychic thing. Mom would never say or do that! What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“You hardly knew her,” John seethed. While anger burned bright in his eyes, it easily disguised the look of pain that he felt just thinking about Mary. “You don’t know anything about your mother so don’t you dare try to explain away what she would’ve done!” John pointed an accusing finger over to Sam, who timidly bowed his head at the tension that his very presence was causing. “She would’ve been disappointed at the man he turned out to be!”

Sam’s head sunk even lower into his shoulders. There wasn’t much that John could say that would slice him quite so deep, but this had to be one of them. He stole a frantic look to Dean, willing his brother to tell him that it wasn’t true. Sam had never had a chance to know their mother and he couldn’t tell if what his father had just shouted was true of her or not.

“Dad—“

“Your mother would’ve known what he to be done as soon as Sam started showing his abilities.” John spoke over Dean, lip curled in defiance. “She would’ve known what to do and how tainted he’s become. She was smart, beautiful, wonderful women who—“

“She’s dead!”

The words left Dean’s lips before he had a chance to process what he had just yelled. It was a truth that all three of them knew and yet never spoke of. It was the same fact like the sky was blue and the grass was green. Mary was dead and there was nothing changing that.

“I was four! Four and taking care of you, taking care of all of us!” Dean looked back over to his brother, who was standing stiff with downcast eyes. “I wasn’t even in kindergarten yet and was nursing your hangovers, lying to Sam about where you were going and what you were doing, caring for him like I was his mother and father. I looked after Sam when he was sick. I stole and went hungry so that he was well fed. I stayed up all night with a rifle, watching the door to make sure no one dare hurt my little brother from the fucking drug dealers in those hellhole motels to demons. I helped Sam pay to take his SATs and I was here when he came home to tell me he aced them. Not Mom, me! And you.....” Dean’s licked his bottom lip, a smile of contempt playing on his face. “And never you. You were too fucking drunk.”

John glared at his eldest. He recognized the determined clench of his jaw, the shaking of his hands, and light in his eyes. He only got that way when he was defending his little brother. Even though Sam was an adult and could care for himself, Dean always stepped in to protect him. Somethings would never change and a few choice words from John weren’t going to change anything.

“Mom would be ashamed of what you’ve done,” Dean continued, venom spitting from his lips. “And how you’ve raised us. This isn’t the life she would’ve wanted for us and you know it. She would hate you for what you’ve done to us.”

John drew back, blinking moisture from his eyes. He couldn’t break down in front of Dean, especially not now. “Enough.”

Dean watched as John kneeled down, almost sitting on the dusty road. The evening chill rustled between them, but it didn’t have anything to do with the hairs that stood up on the back of John’s neck. A churning feeling rolled through his stomach, making nausea rise inside him.

Dean couched in front of John, keeping his voice deliberately low so that Sam couldn’t hear even with his hunter’s senses.

“I don’t know what she ever saw in you.” Tears shone in Dean’s own eyes when he looked at the man that he had once revered so much in his youth. All he could feel now was loathing when he looked at him. “I’m glad she’s dead. At least she wouldn’t have to see what’s become of her family!”

The moisture that had gathered in John’s eyes began to spill down his cheeks before he could stop it. His throat ached as a sob welled within his chest, threatening to bubble from his throat. His breathing grew ragged, desperate, when he glanced at the man he hardly recognized in front of him. “Please.”

Dean ignored him as he straightened, brushing grit from the road that were still connected to his shins. “Don’t bother coming on the hunt. Sam and I can handle this on our own. Been doing it for months.” He ignored the strained expression on his father’s face and padded back over to his brother’s side.

Sam hadn’t moved from his position right beside the Impala, clinging to it as the world’s largest security blanket. He rocked from one foot to the other, gaze flickering up between the ground and Dean. When his brother stopped beside him, Sam involuntarily flinched when Dean rested a hand on his shoulder, expecting it to be John’s commanding hand for a moment. The breath caught in Sam’s throat as he felt the ginger touch turn firmer, squeezing reassuringly instead of with malice.

“C’mon, Sammy. Let’s get out of here,” Dean whispered as he passed Sam to walk over to the driver’s side.

Sam looked up and saw John still a few yards away. “What about Dad?”

“Who cares? He can find his own way back,” Dean replied harshly, stepping into the Impala and slamming the door without another word.

Sam thought about defying Dean, but one look back at his brother told him what a poor idea that would be. Biting his lower lip, Sam stepped back into the Impala. Once he slammed the door shut, the squeal of tires sounded as Dean pressed on the gas. The car rocketed forward, nearly clipping John on the way as they passed by.

The two drove in silence for nearly twenty minutes until Dean couldn’t stand it any longer. Usually Sam was the one to break into the awkward silences, but the youngest Winchester seemed too stunned by the earlier revelation to do so.

“You okay?”

“Our Dad just told us that he wished he would’ve killed me when I was a baby because of what I would become. Yeah, I’m good, Dean,” Sam muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Dean tightened his grip on the steering wheel. “Sam, listen to me, Dad doesn’t know what the fuck he’s talking about.”

“Really, Dean? Because he sounded pretty sure of himself to me!” Sam raised a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, massaging it in an attempt to force the tension out of his body. “I know what I am. I just don’t know how to feel that Dad felt this way all this time.”

“I know, Sam. He didn’t mean that. He’s been different since Mom died and it just came out. He hasn’t seen us in a while and I’m sure he didn’t fully mean it.” Even Dean didn’t believe the words that he was saying. However, he knew that he had to say something to reassure his brother. He couldn’t have Sam believing that their own father cared so much about killing Yellow Eyes that he would say something so vindictive about Sam. Dean may have sensed something off about Sam, but he would never, ever take his life because of it. Dean doubted that even if Sam attacked him that he would be able to put his brother down. 

Sam rubbed the back of his neck as he slumped against the door. “I know that he did, Dean.”

“I’m sorry, Sammy.” Dean’s voice felt flat and raw from his own grief. This day was taking a higher toll than even Dean originally anticipated. 

“I should be the one apologizing to you. After all, everything that you said was true. You were the one who took care of me and you didn’t ask for that.”

Dean’s eyes widened in shock. Sure, he had been the one to take care of Sam, but he had wanted to do that. It gave him a purpose knowing that he had to keep his brother safe. “No, Sam. No! I cared for you because I wanted to. It didn’t matter if Dad told me to do it or not. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Sam couldn’t tell if Dean was just saying that or if he really meant it. Either way Sam couldn’t stop a small smile from showing on his face when he looked over to his brother in the darkness. He could still make out the affection in Dean’s bright green eyes and hope for the future. Sure, luck was never on the Winchesters’ side, but Dean was fairly certain he could make his own luck. After all, he had Sam at his side and less baggage on his mind. He was sure it would only be a matter of time before their father returned, sullen and apologetic for about two seconds before going back to his normal somber demeanor. Dean was willing to bet money that Sam would verbally accept John’s apology, but he was certain his brother would never forget what had been said. It would be a dark cloud that hung over the family, like the sound of a siren disrupting their dysfunctional lives.

“You know that I would do anything for you, right,” Dean dared asked. Usually the Impala was void of all chick-flick moments, but this was an exception to the rule.

Sam looked more than surprised that Dean actually said that. “O-Of course. You’re my brother.”

Sam’s words were spoken in such an innocent and definitive way that Dean was almost surprised. However, when he looked into those deep hazel eyes, alit with pleading for someone to look after him, he knew that deep down Sam was still the same kid that had followed Dean everywhere, trying to be just like him. Sam may have been grown and always tried to convince his brother that he was fine on his own, but Dean knew that truth. Sam needed him more than he could ever express and it was up to Dean to look after him, no matter how old Sam became.

“You know that I would do anything for you too. Right, Dean?” Sam’s voice was shaky as he searched his brother’s face in the darkness.

Dean gave a wicked grin and leaned over to ruffle Sam’s hair that was growing longer and longer by the minute. Sam tucked away, but only after Dean gave a few playful scratches. 

“I know, Sammy. But, you don’t need to worry about anything. I’ll always be here to protect you.” It was an empty promise and Dean knew it. Sooner or later one of them would fade away from existence and leave the other vulnerable and alone. It wasn’t a thought that Dean often allowed in his brain because of the darkness it brought. Whatever it took, Dean would do his best to stay at Sam’s side.

A respectable silence filled the Impala as they traveled down the winding road to the werewolf hunt. A weight was lifted on Dean’s shoulders at being with his brother once again without their father’s influence.

A sigh escaped Dean’s lips.

‘I won’t become like you,’ Dean vowed silently. ‘I’ll do whatever I can to keep him safe and that is my promise’.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an emotional piece for me to write since I love both shows so much! I see so many similarities, especially because I watched both at the same time. If anyone has any suggestions or wants me to do any other scenes from Shameless in the Supernatural universe, don’t hesitate to ask. This was fun to write and manipulate the scene a little. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed and are staying safe and healthy!


End file.
